


We’ve Only Just Begun

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, Fluff, M/M, seblaine week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Blaine that he’d be on a date with Sebastian Smythe five years ago, he’s not sure entirely what his reaction would have been. He’d probably have called them crazy, and backed away slowly.</p>
<p>Yet, here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ve Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Week 2016 Day 7, 5 Years Later. 
> 
> I so wanted to write more this week, but writers block is rude. On the bright side, I have a half-written reincarnation fic that I fully plan to finish asap, it just won’t be in time for this event.

If someone had told Blaine that he’d be on a date with Sebastian Smythe five years ago, he’s not sure entirely what his reaction would have been. He’d probably have called them crazy, and backed away slowly.

Yet, here they are

Hilariously enough, it wasn’t even something that _they’d_ set up.

Blaine hasn’t dated much since the divorce. He’d become too dependent on relationships – too consumed by who he was with Kurt – that he’d lost sight of himself. So he’d taken some time to work on that.

It hasn’t been easy. Apart from the days that he gets to see his daughter, his apartment has been far too empty. He goes to work, comes home, and falls asleep.

It doesn’t help that the first date he’d went on since his divorce had been a disaster. The guy had shown up unapologetically half an hour late, for starters. He’d met him at the grocery store – and the guy had been charming enough.

Apparently he’d left whatever charm he’d had at the grocery store with him, though, because he spent the entire meal talking about himself, not bothering to ask about Blaine once and interrupting him on a constant basis. Blaine couldn’t have gotten himself away any faster when Tina had called him away due to an ‘emergency’.

God bless Tina. It wasn’t the last time she’d saved him from a crappy date. One guy had spent the entire meal hitting on him under the assumption that Blaine was going home with him no matter what, another talked about his ex-boyfriend way too much, and then there was Kyle the closet case, who spent the entire time ducking behind his menu any time the door creaked open and avoiding looking into his eyes for fear of seeming _‘too gay’_ – his words, not Blaine’s.

Needless to say, he’d been ambivalent when Clara had told him that she’d found the perfect guy for him. Tall, gorgeous, charming. A _lawyer_. Blaine had raised his eyebrows at that, because didn’t lawyers have a reputation for being assholes? But Clara’s been a good friend. One of the best that he’s met since he moved to New York, really.

So he trusted her. And he went with it. And, well… here they are.

“I can’t believe Clara decided that you’re the perfect guy for me,” Blaine chuckles, taking a gulp of his wine.

“She’s only affirming what I’ve been trying to tell you all these years, Killer,” Sebastian quips back, smirk lining his lips.

It’s different from the one that he wore in high school, though. Everything’s different about him, really. It’s subtle. He’s still _Sebastian_ , but he’s grown up – he’s softer, more considerate. His eyes crinkle at the side when he smiles, and his movement is less stiff, more open.

And, god, he’s still so, so gorgeous.

“How do you know her, anyway?” Blaine asks once they’ve finished their main course, the overly stiff waiter taking their plates away with the most forced smile that Blaine’s pretty sure he’s ever seen in his life. Still, he’s far too transfixed by Sebastian to even care. “Clara, I mean.”

Clara had refused to answer any questions regarding his mystery date, not wanting to give Blaine any reason to back out. She knows Blaine far too well. Needless to say, she’d probably applied the same rule to Sebastian.

“I was her fake boyfriend for a day,” he chuckles fondly, shaking his head.

“No you weren’t,” Blaine replies, a shocked laugh bubbling up from the back of his throat.

“It’s true,” Sebastian says, straightening his posture and leaning in a little closer across the table as though he’s about to tell Blaine a secret. Blaine finds that he doesn’t mind the proximity. “I used to study in this coffee shop back at law school. Her sister had been trying to find a date for her, for some big party that her dad was throwing, to stop her dad from setting her up with some asshole accountant from his firm.”

Blaine snorts. He remembers hearing about the asshole accountant. Charles. Clara had told him that he was one of the sleaziest men that she’d ever met. Of course, he hid it well while her father was around.

“And she asked _you?_ ” He finds it hard to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“Naturally. Have you _seen_ me?”

Blaine ducks his head with a quiet chuckle, face flushing ever so slightly. Because, yeah, he can’t deny that Sebastian’s one of the most attractive guys he’s ever seen. Even back when, he’d felt it. This time, though, it’s without the accompanying crushing guilt… and maybe that makes it a little more dangerous.

“When I told her I was gay, I wasn’t exactly expecting her to smile and reply with _‘perfect’_. And then she explained, and I was bored, so whatever, I went with it.”

“You went on a date with a girl because you were bored?”

“A fake date.”

“Right,” Blaine concedes, holding his hands up a little. “My mistake. Fake date.”

Sebastian wrinkles his nose, as though trying to remember the details. “I’m pretty sure her dad wanted to marry us off by the end of it. It’s all a bit blurry now. There was a shitload of wine.”

“That’s the most ridiculous story I’ve ever heard. And I’m friends with Brittany.”

“Fine,” Sebastian replies, rolling his eyes. “How do you know Clara?”

“College.”

“Boring.”

He sighs, shaking his head, but it’s hard to fight the small smile still lining his lips. He has to admit, Clara was right. He _is_ having a good time. He just hadn’t been expecting it to be with Sebastian, of all people.

 

***

 

“So I suppose this is the part where I kiss you goodnight?” Sebastian asks as they stop outside the door leading to Blaine’s apartment. Blaine leans his back against the fading red paintwork, eyebrows lifting with a silent question. “What?”

“Since when did you date without expecting to get laid at the end of the night?”

Sebastian leans in, hand skimming over Blaine’s waist and Blaine’s fingers somehow end up wrapping around Sebastian’s tie, tugging him closer. “Since our mutual friend set me up with the ‘perfect guy’ for me, and I didn’t want to ruin my chances with him.”

He has to admit, that makes his heart flutter in his chest – an apparent running theme of the night, and his mind is too busy whirring at the words before he even manages to process that Sebastian’s drawing their lips together, but as soon as his brain catches up, his own fingers find their way to tangle into the back of his hair, and he lets out a shaky breath when their lips part, heart still pounding.

Sebastian looks like he’s about to say something more – to bid him goodnight and be on his way, but Blaine stops him by tugging him in once more before he even realises what he’s doing.

The heat amps up almost immediately, and before he knows it, he has the full length of Sebastian’s body pinning him against the door, both men so lost in the taste of each other and the urgency of it all that they’re barely aware of the cars whizzing past them or the wolf whistles that sound out from somewhere across the street.

When they part again, both breathing in shallow pants, the words tumble from Blaine’s lips immediately. “Who says it’d ruin your chances?”

“To the point, Anderson. I like it,” Sebastian says, nose brushing with Blaine’s, eyes twinkling with something akin to fondness.

“Don’t get cocky, Smythe,” he shoots back, but he nudges the door open anyway, still tugging Sebastian in by the tie.

 

***

 

His entire house smells like pancakes.

At least, he thinks it’s pancakes. Blaine’s always been slow at waking up, so his senses are having trouble adjusting.

He pushes himself up with a groan, taking a few minutes to get himself grounded and figure out what’s going on. There’s a sizzling noise in the distance, the other side of the bed is still lukewarm when his hand skims over it, and he can’t remember ever feeling so content.

And when he finally remembers, a warmth tints his cheeks, and he ducks his head with a warm smile on his lips.

He isn’t sure what kind of lover he’d been expecting Sebastian to be, but it hadn’t been the gentle, almost worshipful treatment that he’d received the night before. Sebastian had looked out for Blaine’s pleasure first – had made sure to check that he was comfortable, all the while murmuring such wonderful praises into his skin. He can still feel the ghost of his lips over his collarbone.

He’s about to force himself out of bed to check if Sebastian needs any help, when he spots it; the note folded over on Sebastian’s pillow (no, the spare pillow, he reminds himself. Can’t get too attached).

He stretches over and opens it.

_Killer,_

_Don’t you dare move. I have strict plans to treat you to breakfast in bed, and if you ruin them, the sentiment won’t be the same. Stay right where you are._

_Sebastian._

His thumb grazes over carefully written letters, system flooding with warmth all over again.

Last night had been wonderful. They’d had an amazing date – they laughed, they bantered, they flirted, shared anecdotes. Blaine had talked all about his daughter, and Sebastian, much to his surprise, hadn’t been scared off at all. He’d even said that he’d love to meet her one day. Which… is a little scary, he has to admit.

But at no point did Blaine ever feel awkward, or like Sebastian was just trying to get to the end of the date to get into his pants.

And the sex… oh god. The sex was something else entirely.

But what is he to Sebastian, exactly?

Sebastian had admitted to him in the afterglow, as their bodies were still pressed together, hot and sticky between the sheets but neither being able to summon the remotest motivation to actually move quite at that moment, that his crush on Blaine had went deeper in high school than just a physical thing, and really, if Blaine digs deep down, he’s willing to admit that they really had shared quite a connection back then, too.

But maybe they needed to grow – to mature. Without it, Blaine would’ve just attached himself to Sebastian and lost sight of himself again, and even Sebastian admitted before he fell asleep that he hadn’t been ready for a relationship back then.

But does that mean he’s ready for one _now_? Because, really, if this had been a one night stand, he’s pretty sure Sebastian would be gone by now.

“I can practically hear the wheels turning in that head of yours.”

Blaine almost jumps, head darting up, and the sight of Sebastian wedging his way through the door with two plates stacked with pancakes, syrup and bacon in nothing but boxer shorts, lifts his lips up a little. As soon as the sweet sugary scent reaches his nostrils, Blaine’s stomach grumbles with want.

The bed dips beside him, and Sebastian hands him his plate, leaning over to give him a gentle peck on the cheek in the process – and it’s so domestic that it really throws him for a second.

“What?”

Blaine blinks, glancing at Sebastian. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No, but you have this whole expression on your face like I just got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, and you’re trying to work out a way to tell me in the most sugar-coated way that you can that I’ve obviously gone batshit crazy. Out with it, Anderson.”

Blaine swallows thickly – but he supposes Sebastian’s right. They should probably talk about this. But then again, the sooner they do, the sooner it’s over, right?

Or is it? He can’t claim to know Sebastian anymore.

But oh, god, he’d like to, and that thought alone makes his skin crawl with nerves.

“What is this?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “Breakfast.”

He shoots Sebastian a non-heated glare, nudging him lightly with his elbow, settling his plate down on the nightstand. Sebastian does the same on his side, turning to regard Blaine with his full attention.

“You know for a fact that I don’t mean the pancakes.”

For a second, a flicker of hesitance crosses Sebastian’s face, but he reaches out to thread his fingers into Blaine’s anyway, green piercing hazel. “I don’t know,” he admits quietly. “I was sort of hoping that maybe you could enlighten me.”

Blaine licks his lips, squeezing the hand holding his gently. “Depends. What do you want it to be?”

The silence following his question is deafening, and it seems to stretch on for far too long. Blaine’s about to tell him to forget about it, when Sebastian finally starts talking.

“You know, I never really thought that I was the relationship type back at Dalton. I never really saw myself being in one until you came along – and fuck, B, you were perfect.” His voice shakes a little with nerves – barely noticeable, but it’s there. “I didn’t even realise it for a while. At first, honestly, I just wanted something casual. It was all I did back then. But watching you standing on that staircase, promising your life to someone else… all I could do was stand there and force myself to smile while I felt like a knife had been plunged into my gut.”

If Blaine’s being honest with himself, he had debated asking for Sebastian’s help in his proposal. He didn’t dare to think that Sebastian, god forbid, wanted to _be_ with him, but there was always something there. Something that he could never truly understand. If nothing else, he knew that Sebastian at least had had a crush on him.

Maybe he’d been trying to prove something to himself, and that thought alone sends his heart plummeting with guilt, but all he can say is, “I’m so sorry.”

But Sebastian just shakes his head, holding his free hand up to stop him from saying anything else. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, B. I was an idiot. I couldn’t handle the thought of losing a high school singing competition – there’s no chance in hell I’d have been able to handle a relationship back then.”

“But now?”

Sebastian opens his mouth, hesitating a little before pushing on, “Now, I’m older and wiser. And honestly? I’m not gonna say that I’m the world’s nicest person. I can be an asshole – kinda goes with the job. It won’t be smooth sailing. I’m going to fuck up, I’m going to say things that I don’t mean, I’m probably going to offend people and act like an idiot sometimes, but… if there’s one thing I know, it’s that, as amazing as it was, I don’t want last night to be our only night.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “So, Blaine Anderson, for better or worse, are you crazy enough to go on a second date with me?”

“You really have a way with words,” Blaine replies, sarcasm dripping his tone – but it’s still warm, and his fingers only tighten in Sebastian’s hand, grin forming dimples in his cheeks. “I hope you’re not planning on offending too many people on our next date?”

All at once, Sebastian seems to loosen entirely, shoulders relaxing and the breath that he’d evidently been holding falling from him easily, and If they’re both grinning like idiots, no one really needs to see it. “Shut up and eat your pancakes, _sweetheart_.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Alright, now you’re just laying it on thick.” He smiles, though, pecking him softly on the lips. “Thanks for breakfast, _honey_.”

“Ugh, is this going to be our thing? Ironic usage of pet names?” Sebastian asks with a mock-disgusted wrinkle to his nose.

And _god_ , he hopes so.

 

**end.**


End file.
